Forest Fire
by FlutterRose7
Summary: Cyndaquil wakes up to find herself in a war. She meets a boy named Snivy, who is against her. She thinks that all pokémon should share. Will she convince someone to have the same opinion? (On Hiatus)
1. Too Much Land

"Get up every one! Typhlosion is holding a meeting," Pignite shouted. I looked around. Pokemon started to get up and walked out of the room. I stood there, watching everyone. "That includes you Cyndaquil." Pignite said. Everyone stared at me. There's three things I hate, pokemon fighting, no equality, and to much attention.

"Ok sir, sorry sir," I quickly replied and ran out of the room.

"Was that necessary Pignite?" I heard my mom ask. "There you are Cyndaquil" My dad said.

"Hi Dad," I said half-heartedly. I took a front row seat.

"Is everyone here?" Dad asked.

"They are now Typhlosion," Charmander Replied, walking in the room.

"Good," Dad said," I called this meeting because I think Serperior has too much land. The Fire Tree is also too close to her territory. We need to take some land from her." There was a silence.

"Will there be a war?" Monferno asked.

"If there has to, yes," dad replied, "you are dismissed." I hate wars. Pokemon are fighting like crazy.

"Hey, what's up?" Fennekin asked.

"I don't want a war, you know I don't like wars," I blurted out.

"It will be fine Cyndaquil, Serperior won't give up some of her land so easily, but that doesn't mean we'll have a war." Fennekin remarked. I really like Fennekin. She tries to help me in as many ways as possible. Though I still worried. Will there really be a war? If so, who will win? I guess only time will tell.


	2. Now It Is Serperior's Side

"Wake up every one! Seperior is holding a meeting," shouted Bayleaf. I heard pokemon stir and walked out of the room.

"Sniiiiii,"I groaned.

"That includes you Snivy," Bayleaf said, walking towards me.

"Vyyyyyy" I groaned.

"Razor leaf," Bayleaf shouted and used razor leaf on me. I got up and stared at her.

"A battle you want? a battle you will have!" I said.

"No, no," she said in a worried way, "just go to the meeting, NOW!

"Ok, ok" I said and walked out of the room.

"There you are Snivy," Said my mom. My mom is the awesome Seperior! She's the best battler and the leader! I love my mom.

"Hi mom," I excitedly said.

"Is everyone here?" she asked.

"They are now," Treeco said, walking in the room. Treeco is always late.

"Good." Mom said, "The reason I called you here today because Typhlosion thinks we have too much land. For his information, he's the one with all the land. He also has a tree on his land. That is technically our territory! Any questions?" There was a dead silence.

"Will this mean war?" Grotle asked.

"Of course it will!" mom shouted, "Now get training! Oh, and you are dismissed."

"Hey Snivy," Bulbasoar said.

"I'm so excited. I get to battle others besides grass types," I said "Were sure to win with you on our side," Bulbasoar pointed out.

"Thanks" I said, "you are a nice friend." Bulbasoar is cool. She always complements me. I complement her too of course. "See ya."

"Yeh. See ya," she said.


	3. The News of a War

It was my turn to guard the gates. It has been three days since Typhlosion sent the message to Serperior about their land, and there was no answer. I sat there, looking into the distance. The job was boring, but someone had to do it.

Then, I saw someone. It was casually walking towards me. Was it someone from the Grass Clan? Typhlosion and Serperior had tried to avoid each other so the two clans never got to see anyone from the other clan, besides the messengers. It walked up to me. It looked like a type of snake.

"Hello" it said. I couldn't tell if the snake was a boy or a tom boy. "I'm Snivy. Usually Treecko delivers messages but he is sick. So," He said. I confirmed Snivy was a boy. "What is your name?" he questioned me.

"I don't like talking to strangers," I said.

"Well I am here to deliver a message to Typhlosion." Snivy said.

"I have direct contact with him," It was true, for I am his daughter.

"Great! Serperior challenged your leader to a war. Give up your land or except."

"I will tell him the news." I went to find Typhlosion. I knew that my father would accept, but I needed to tell him anyway. He was talking to my mother.

"I can't wait to get the new land!" my father said.

"Always greedy," she shook her head. I liked my mother, but she always started the arguments.

"Um, Dad?" I said.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed.

"Dad?" I said. This time, I tapped on his leg. He turned around.

"What?" he screamed.

"Be nice to your daughter," she said

"And you can't tell me what to do!" he shouted at her. He was making a commotion.

"Yes I can" she said.

"I am the leader of this clan"

"But I am the co-leader"

"I'm still more important then you"

"That is not true"

"Yes it is"

"No it isn't"

"Dad." I said. "I have news from the Grass Clan!" That peaked his interest. "Snivy, the one who told me the news, is outside to talk."

"Ok" he said.


	4. The Ashamed Cyndaquil

I sit there by the Fire Clan. She says she has direct contact with their leader and here I am 30 minutes later and she still hasn't come out. Finally she comes out with some type of pokemon that looks similar to the fire mouse. They probably are related or something.

"Are you the messenger?" he asked.

"Treecko is sick, so apparently I am his replacement," I said.

"And what is this 'important' message?"

"Serperior challenged your leader to a war. Give up your land or except."

"The Fire Clan accepts." As he said this, the fire mouse looked down. She seemed ashamed. I thought this was weird. _Did she not want to fight for her leader? Did she not want to fight for more land?_ The other one didn't seem to notice this action.

"Thanks." I turned around, ready to leave, but then I thought of something, "What are your names?" I questioned.

"You are really asking that?

"Yeh." I heard snickering and saw that a bunch of pokemon were looking at us.

"I am Typhlosion, leader of the Fire Clan!"

"Oh." I said. How did he expect me to know that?

"And this is Cyndaquil."

"Bye, nice meeting you." I ran off to tell the news to my mom.

While I was running home, I couldn't help think about what had happened. _Why was Cyndaquil ashamed about going to war? Did she not like her leader? Why wouldn't she? Was it that she didn't like war? Was she afraid of losing?_ I didn't know,but it was peculiar.

"There you are! Why did you take an hour to get back here?"

"I didn't…"I trailed off. I realized that it takes 15 minutes to get to the fire castle from here, "sorry mom. The guard went to fetch Typhlosion and came out 25 minutes later."

"I understand," she huffed.

"He said that the fire Clan accepted"

"Not surprised. Now get to bed, it's getting late"

"Yes mom."

I went to the sleeping quarters and laid down. I couldn't get to sleep though. _Was Cyndaquil normally the guard? Did she dislike Typhlosion? Did she even like her clan?_ When I thought about this question, another thought popped into my head. A story of a Cyndaquil who went against her clan, beating the Fire leader and wins the war for the grass clan. It was unlikely. I started dreaming about myself battling Typhlosion. That was the last thig I remembered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
